Reconstruindo Suas Vidas
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Newt costuma passar todos os dias pela casa de seu irmão Theseus, para ajudá-lo, à sua maneira, a ultrapassar a dor da morte de Leta.


**Título:** Reconstruindo Suas Vidas| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens: **Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein/ Theseus Scamander | **Gênero: **Família | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** Newt costuma passar todos os dias pela casa de seu irmão Theseus, para ajudá-lo, à sua maneira, a ultrapassar a dor da morte de Leta.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que gostem dessa pequena one que fiz para vocês. Ela se passa pouco tempo depois do confronto entre Newt e Grindewald. Espero que gostem de lê-la e que possam deixar vossos comentários. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L **

**RECONSTRUINDO SUAS VIDAS**

Newt Scamander observava, da janela da sala da casa de Theseus, a rua movimentada do bairro londrino Muggle. Já tinha passado mais de uma semana desde a morte de Leta e seu irmão se encontrava trancado no quarto desde o comício de Grindewald, no cemitério de Père-Lachaise, em Paris.

Costumava passar todas as manhãs para ver como ele se encontrava. Pedia aos dois elfos da família para lhe prepararem o café da manhã e ele próprio o levava em uma bandeja até ao quarto, o pousando no chão. Batia à porta e descia as escadas, sabendo que seu irmão não iria abri-la enquanto ele ali estivesse.

Estava preocupado, mas sabia que Theseus estava de luto pela morte de sua noiva. Tina só tinha aparecido uma vez, só para lhes informar que tinha sido aberto um processo pelo falecimento de Lestrange. Seu irmão tinha escutado suas palavras, duro como uma pedra e, de seguida, tinha baixado o olhar e agradecendo sua vinda, antes de sair da sala, abatido.

Antes de ela regressar a MACUSA, tinha conseguido lhe explicar o erro da revista americana, que publicara, algum tempo antes, que ele é que estava noivo de Leta e que não tivera chance de desmentir a notícia. Ela agradecera, séria, e voltara para seu emprego, o deixando com um vazio no peito.

Voltava, de seguida a casa, onde sua assistente o ajudava com suas criaturas. Precisava de mais informações para seu livro. Jacob costumava visita-lo de vez em quando. Estava triste e abatido depois de Queenie ter fugido juntamente com Grindewald. Newt, para animá-lo lhe contava como era o interior de Hogwarts. Quando aparataram para verem o Professor de Transfiguração, Newt se apercebera do olhar confuso de seu amigo e se recordara que ele não conseguia ver a escola por ser Muggle. E o deixara aos cuidados do zelador, que lhe mostrara alguns unicórnios, deixando seu amigo estupefato com sua beleza.

Tinha de admitir que seu discurso era persuasivo e fazia todo o sentido. Por momentos, ficara absorto em suas palavras. Mas Grindewald era um bruxo das Trevas e Newt não gostava da Magia Negra e de todo o sofrimento que desencadeava. Machucava pessoas e, principalmente, criaturas inocentes e indefesas.

Depois de ter regressado de França, tinha recebido uma carta, onde teria um julgamento por ter quebrado uma ordem de restrição do Ministério da Magia Britânico, e fugido para outro país. Naquele momento, estava sendo severamente vigiado por Aurors que o perseguiam para todos os lados, mas ele sabia que não sairia do país, tão cedo. Estava proibido de viajar para o estrangeiro desde o incidente em Nova Iorque, mas tal não o tinha impedido de viajar para França.

Escutou um ruído atrás de si, o tirando de seus pensamentos e se virou, vendo seus Nifflers brincando com uma das colheres de chá do Pr. Dumbledore quando o tinha visitado em Hogwarts, em seu convite, dias depois do sucedido.

O Professor lhe agradecera pela ajuda e lhe fizera algumas perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, no cemitério. Newt respondera a todas, detalhadamente, vendo seu antigo professor de Transfiguração brincando com um de seus pequenos, enquanto os outros dormiam no chão do escritório, um deles, de penugem azulada, com a língua rosada de fora. Lhe prometera ajudar no julgamento, tal como ele o tinha ajudado contra Grindewald.

Agradecera no final pelo chá e chamara por todos, que tinham subido por suas pernas em direção aos bolsos do casaco. Dumbledore dera uma risadinha ao ver essa inusitada cena e se despediram, voltando para casa. Ainda se perguntava como eles tinham trazido a colher sem que ele tivesse reparado. Saíra de Hogwarts, tentando não se recordar de seus bons momentos vividos ali, e aparatara em sua casa. Dando instruções a Bunty, lhes entregara os Nifflers bebês e se dirigira para o Ministério da Magia. Vagueara pelos detestáveis e frios corredores, que tantos arrepios lhe provocavam, e que teria de passar algum tempo.

Perguntara aos Aurors onde seu irmão se encontrava, mas ninguém soubera lhe responder. Se sentia incomodado com seus olhares superiores como se o achassem inferior a eles por ter escolhido ser Magizoologista, ao contrário de seu irmão. Provavelmente, era mesmo isso. Mas não se importava, amava o que fazia e não iria mudar de ideias.

Frustrado, decidira aparatar em sua casa, onde ele o vira sentado no sofá, chorando, agarrando uma moldura com a fotografia de Leta. Ficara momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer, mas decidira pousar sua maleta e abraçá-lo. Tinha sido um momento constrangedor para Newt, ele e seu irmão tinham suas divergências, situações mal resolvidas, mas vê-lo arrasado o deixara com um aperto no coração. Tinha deixado ele chorando sua dor durante muito tempo. Não queria que ele estivesse sozinho com seus pensamentos sombrios, com sua mágoa, uma pessoa tinha comportamentos fora do comum quando não estava em si.

Dissera que iria passar uns dias com em sua casa, para apoiá-lo naquela fase. Theseus recusara, mas ele sabia que não podia ficar sozinho. Haviam os elfos, mas bastava Theseus lhes ordenar para o deixassem em paz, que eles nada podiam fazer.

– Vou ficar com você… – Repetira, hesitante. Como irmão caçula, tinha de apoiá-lo naquele momento – Só por uns dias…

– Não… não preciso… – Insistira seu irmão, antes de cair novamente no choro. Tivera de lhe administrar uma poção calmante e, de seguida, uma de sono sem sonhos, e o levara para a cama. E, de onde, com toda a certeza, seu irmão não sairia durante as próximas horas. Newt passara a maior parte de seu dia recolhendo novas informações sobre suas criaturas e fazendo anotações.

Aparatara várias vezes para a casa de seu irmão, depois de pedir à sua assistente, Bunty, para alimentar seus filhotes. Ela era uma jovem eficiente e lhe tinha muito apreço, para não dizer que estava apaixonada por ele, e tratava com carinho seus pequenos.

– Newt… – Se virou, vendo o rosto pálido e inexpressivo de seu irmão. Seus cabelos castanhos, normalmente sempre bem arrumados, estavam despenteados para todos os lados. Usava um pijama listrado e seus olhos estavam vazios, sem vida, por cima das pálpebras inchadas – Que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu quero te ajudar. – Respondeu, se afastando da janela e insistiu – Você não pode estar sozinho…

– Estou ótimo… – Resmungou seu irmão, com uma teimosia nada característica dele, enquanto entrava na sala. Newt percebeu que ele trazia a mesma moldura com a fotografia de sua falecida noiva. Theseus se sentou no sofá, abatido, e olhou para a parede repleta de fotografias suas com familiares, amigos, e Leta. Newt se sentou a seu lado e tocou em seu ombro, em solidariedade:

– Não, não está. – Insistiu – Você está deprimido. Viu Leta sendo atingida pelo feitiço de Grindewald e…

– Não fale o nome dele! – Exclamou Theseus, se afastando dele, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Newt se calou – Ele é um assassino e vai ser apanhado pelo Ministério vai ver. Ele vai pagar por todos seus crimes!

Newt, que não tinha mesma confiança cega que seu irmão sob o Ministério da Magia, continuou calado.

– Theseus… – Começou, querendo acalmar seu irmão, mas o som da lareira crepitando os interrompeu. Se viraram, vendo Tina, com o cabelo mais curto que há seis meses atrás, surgiu à frente deles, usando seu habitual longo casaco cinzento. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam ligeiramente ondulados e sua pele pálida.

– Tina, como vai? – Cumprimentou Newt, contente por vê-la. No entanto, ela não lhe dirigiu um olhar e ele percebeu que ela estava em missão. Ficou triste com sua falta de resposta. A Auror pegou na varinha e acenou, limpando a fuligem agarrada em sua roupa. Endireitou sua postura e falou com polidez, para seu irmão:

– Sr. Scamander. – Theseus, percebendo que sua colega lhe trazia novidades, se endireitou e a cumprimentou formalmente, com voz rouca:

– Srta. Goldstein. – Respirou fundo, se preparando para a próxima pergunta – Já encontraram o corpo de minha noiva?

Durante a luta em Père-Lachaise, o corpo de Leta tinha desaparecido misteriosamente. Ninguém sabia onde estava ou quem o tinha levando, ou porque motivo.

– Infelizmente, ainda não temos qualquer pista, Auror Scamander. - Respondeu Tina, formalmente, ignorando as lágrimas do Auror. Sentia pena do que lhe tinha acontecido. – Procurámos por todo o cemitério e não encontrámos nenhum corpo de mulher. Todos os corpos carbonizados pertenceram a ex-seguidores ou Aurors. No início, pensámos que o feitiço tivesse levado a Srta. Lestrange para fora do recinto. Procuramos em um raio de 150 metros, mas nada encontrámos. Meus colegas acreditam que Grindewald possa ter aparatado com o corpo de sua noiva.

"_Ou o feitiço desfez seu corpo."_ – Pensou ela, não querendo revelar seus pensamentos. As investigações estavam sendo concluídas, os relatórios terminados e os corpos devolvidos às suas famílias.

– São boas notícias, não? – Perguntou Theseus olhando, desesperado, para seu irmão, que nada respondeu – Quer dizer que ela poderá estar viva…

– Theseus… – Começou Newt, mas seu irmão se levantou do sofá e caminhou de um lado para o outro pela sala. Tinha as mãos na cabeça, as palavras "eu te amo", que ela lhe tinha dirigido antes de ser consumida pelo feitiço não saiam de sua cabeça – Talvez para um ritual, ou….

Newt via seu irmão se enchendo de esperanças, mas todos tinham visto Leta sendo atingida pelo feitiço de Grindewald. Era muito improvável que ela estivesse viva.

– Encontrámos uma aliança no meio dos destroços. – Informou Tina, retirando de dentro do bolso um saco com um anel banhado a ouro, com pedras preciosas negras em seu redor. O lábio do Auror tremeu ao ver aliança de Leta e estendeu uma mão trêmulo. Seus dedos tocaram no saco transparente com delicadeza e o abriu, a aliança caindo em sua mão esticada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Newt observou, de coração apertado, seu irmão responder:

– Era…era de Leta. - Sem mais uma palavra, caminhou a passos incertos, para fora da sala. Newt suspirou, sabendo que a morte de Leta tinha sido um duro golpe para seu irmão. Olhou para Tina, que observava os Nifflers brincando com a colher. A porta do quarto bateu violentamente, os sobressaltando.

– Bom… – Newt pigarreou, envergonhado. Desde que Tina os tinha informado sobre o processo, não a tinha visto mais – Teve notícias de Queenie?

– Nada. – Respondeu ela, baixinho, desviando o olhar para as pequenas criaturas e franzindo o sobrolho. – São filhos…?

Começou ela, vendo os pequenos Nifflers correndo de um lado para o outro, aparecendo com moedas e joias brilhantes. Fechou sua capa com força, temendo que algum deles se _acomodasse _de alguma moeda sua.

– Sim. – Respondeu, uma sombra passando por seus olhos azuis – Durante uma de minhas expedições à Europa, encontrei uma fêmea e eles acasalaram. Mas ela morreu durante o parto.

– Oh…! – Murmurou Tina, sem saber o que dizer, ao ver seu olhar triste – Lamento muito.

Um Niffler de penugem castanho claro se dirigiu para ela, farejando o ar. Percebendo de imediato o que ele queria, Scamander avançou de imediato em sua direção e pegou nele delicadamente pela zona da barriga. O Niffler soltou um guincho e Newt acariciou seu pelo suave, o acalmando.

– São adoráveis. – Comentou a Auror, olhando para o pequeno Niffler. Olhou para cima, vendo Newt a observando. Incomodada, desviou o olhar e murmurou:

– Tenho de ir…

– Tina… – O magizoologistaa agarrou delicadamente pelo braço. Se olharam, e ele pediu, encabulado – Eu gostaria que viessemais vezes, por favor. Sinto sua falta.

– Newt… – Murmurou ela, mordendo o lábio, insegura com a proximidade deles. Viu como Newt observara o movimento e se olharam fixamente, o desejo visível em seus olhos. Se aproximaram lentamente e seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando um som estridente ecoou pela sala. Se afastaram, sobressaltados, vendo o Niffler entre eles, se debatendo furiosamente. Newt o soltou, temendo tê-lo machucado e o pequeno saltou para o chão, se juntando a seus irmãos, que continuavam brincando com a colher, não reparando na interação dos humanos.

– Adeus, Newt… – Se despediu Tina e, antes que ele pudesse responder, se dirigiu rapidamente para a lareira. Pegou em um punhado de pó de flú, reluzente e prateado, que encontrava em um pote por cima da lareira e exclamou:

– MACUSA! – Newt viu a desaparecendo por entre as chamas esverdeadas, o deixando com quatro Nifflers hiperativos e um irmão absorto em sua tristeza.

– Adeus Tina…

FIM

**Notas da Autora:**

Oi! Essa fanfic foi escrita pouco depois da estreia de Crimes de Grindewald, mas nunca tinha tido a chance de terminá-la e revê-la. Finalmente o consegui.

Na minha opinião, penso que Leta não morreu, mas só poderemos saber nos próximos filmes. E, que vocês pensam, ela sobreviveu, ou não? E quanto ao "eu te amo", foi para quem? Newt ou Theseus? Gostaria de saber vossas opiniões.

Que acharam da fanfic? Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs :D


End file.
